


Protestations

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Character Study, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode: s02e18 Dead End, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-20
Updated: 2008-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was missing.</p></blockquote>





	Protestations

He's not going to miss Dewar's when a cold Coors has always tasted better sliding down his throat.

 

He not going to miss the three-thousand dollar suits when a pair of Levis is more comfortable any day of the week.

 

He's not going to miss his tasteful apartment when his yearly rent could buy almost the entire state of Okalahoma.

 

He's not going to miss that sanctimonious prick that thought he was better than him, when he was nothing more than the worst mass murder the world had ever seen.

 

And he is certainly not going to miss the power.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was missing.


End file.
